


Like Nothing on Earth

by CapitalQ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalQ/pseuds/CapitalQ
Summary: It's just so easy to die, isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpyhanson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/gifts).



Eleanor clutched her knee, collapsing in pain onto the cold white snow beneath her. Her senses dulled, the battle before her blurring into an incoherent mess of red and brown. She heard shouting from all around her, loud and angry, screaming things she couldn’t understand over and over again. Metal and wood scraped against each other, assailing her ears.

Eleanor cried. It was the only thing she could think of doing—the troll that she and the others had been fighting forgotten in favor of lying on the ground, her tears mixing in with the swathe of red expanding beneath her. The smell of it assaulted her nose, almost as metallic as the weapon lying useless beside her. 

The wound on her knee began to pulse agonizingly, pumping more and more of Eleanor’s blood onto the ground. She ghosted her hand over the wound, the brittle pieces of bone sticking out of her torn skin feeling alien to her. It hurt like hell, but she thought less and less about her mangled leg, her focus slipping.

Eleanor felt lighter, like she was floating on some distant halcyon sea she had only seen in her dreams. She was there, finally, and the rest of the world faded away until it was just her, alone. It was so beautiful, so quiet, like nothing on Earth.

It was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This little baby of mine was written for my application to the Tennessee Governor's School for the Humanities, where the only requirement for this work was that it was less than 300 words and that it demonstrated my "creative abilities." I thought that I might as well share it with the world after I had sent it in.
> 
> Also, this is for you, ya little grump. I know you love your good ol' angst. ;^)


End file.
